Memories and Mothers
by BayDear
Summary: When Ally Dawson finds out that she is pregnant with Austin Moon's baby she wants to get rid of it. But she can't bring herself too, espically when she know that Austin will want to keep it. Can she get what she wants or will the unborn baby win her over? Was formaly Co-written with Megankarate
1. Finding Out

**Welcome to the first chapter of ****_Memories and Mothers_****. I am CO- Writing it with Megankarate, i am writing this chapter. She will do the next one. I hope that you like it, please let us know. We can't improve if you don't tell us. Also i reliazed that it will be like major different styles of writing and displaying info. But i hope you like it. We don't own Austin and Ally **

* * *

I felt the tight grip of Austin's hand on my hand, the sounds of everyone screaming at me pounded my head. It was time; this little fantasy that I have been living in is going to shatter like glass in a matter of minutes. My brown eyes looked up to the blond Austin who had a worried but hopeful look.

I flashed back nine months, to when this whole crazy mess started. I was 17 soon to be 18. My life was perfect, I had friends, grades and Austin Monica Moon. He was the heart throb of the 12th grade. But he was mine and mine alone.

My life was perfect except for one little flaw, I was pregnant. I sat against the wall in the bathroom crying silently. I held the test in my hand, it was as plain as day. I took several more test but they all read the same thing- positive.

How could this happen to me? The first and only time I had sex it ended up like this. I was a failure. After crying for a few more minutes I washed my face and went back to bed. It was 3:00 am and I needed sleep. I hoped that this was just a dream, but I doubted it.

Sunlight tickled my nose as I opened my eyes, I sighed. I looked at the test that I had slept with. It still read positive. I was crushed, I didn't want to have a baby, and I wanted to finish my high school life and college life. Then have kids.

Keeping the tears down I got up and got dressed. I had plans to go to the mall with Trish, Dez and Austin today. Maybe that would keep my mind off of things. I highly doubt it though.

When I got dressed I made my way down stairs. My mom already had breakfast ready, not feeling my best I took a piece of toast. "Ally, you feeling ok?" My mom asked me with a concerned look. I usually ate a lot.

"Oh yeah," I lied, "I am just meeting my friends at the mall and we were gonna stop by the food court first thing."

My mom gave an "Oh ok" look and nodded. I gave a sigh of relief, I feel like I just dodged the bullet. I gathered my things, went to my car and drove to the mall. It was 10'O clock, I was early though. Maybe I can eat some food before everyone comes.

The minutes pass like seconds and before I know it, I am facing Austin. He had a huge smile on his face. He hugged me from behind as his arms wrapped around my abdomen. He kissed my head as his hand rubbed my abdomen. I began to freak out a little and pulled away from Austin.

Trying to cover up my sudden outburst I said, "Oh look Austin, its Trish and Dez."

Austin smiles when he sees them. He seems to forget about what just happened. Man, only if I had done something sooner. Maybe all of this would have never have happened. But that is just proof that I am a dreamer.

As we begin to walk around the mall I begin to lose myself in thought. I am not aware of the fact that I almost run into someone before Austin pulls me out of the way. "Ally what happened?" He demanded worry spread across his face.

"Oh nothing, just day dreaming." I said with an awkward laugh.

"Ok." Austin says.

* * *

A few weeks pass and I still haven't told Austin. I want to but I am scared, I know that he would want to keep it but what if _I_ don't want to. I have been thinking about it and I considered that abortion would be the best option. I wouldn't have to tell Austin, I could do it when I turn 18 in February. It is December now, so it would still be an option.

But something still is holding me back from planning it all out. I am not sure what it is, I figured that it was the thought of killing off some life form that I helped create. I would often daydream about a family with Austin, one or two children. They would play outside as Austin and I watched from a distance. We were happy and content. That is the kind of life that I would want.

But I can't have that kind of life, I need to go to school like a normal teenager and then to college. I can't do that normally if I have to take care of kids. Even though I had all of these pounding thoughts I still found myself being drawn to the idea.

I had a chance to have a happy family. I knew that Austin would never leave me. But I don't think that I am ready, but despite it all I found myself think about baby names. Leigh, Marcus, Miles. All the names I could think of swam in my brain.

One day while we were in school it was said that we would be having a health class. I wasn't sure why, over half the school wasn't virgin, me included. But on the first day of our new lesson they jumped straight into it.

While they boys giggled at every time something 'funny' was said I rolled my eyes. I just wanted this class to be over. Finally when the bell rang I rushed to my locker hoping to just go home. But Austin caught me before I could leave.

"Hey Ally, can I have a ride? My car is being fixed."

I forced a smile and let him ride with me. "Can we work on a new song? We haven't done it in a while and I have a gig this Saturday."

"Yeah, sure."

"Hey Ally is everything ok?" Austin asked. I glanced at him, his brown eyes worried. "Yeah, I am just annoyed. I uh have this project to do."

"Oh, I am sorry sweetie. How about just do vocal practice today."

"That would be perfect." I said through gritted teeth.

* * *

When we finally arrived at Sonic Boom we made our way up our studio. That was where the magic happens, the songs were written here. Always have and will be.

"Ok, let's start with the song, _you are my one and only_."

I nodded my head and started to play the piano. Austin began to sing.

"Heart pounding, mind racing. I can only think you yoo-hoo. You, you are my one and only girl. One and only girl."

My body begins to shudder; I can't hold it in anymore. I begin to cry, tears cutting down my cheeks. Austin stops signing and comes to my side.

"Baby, what's wrong?"

I look away from him, I need to tell him. I force out the words my voice quivering.

"A-Austin, I-I am pregnant."


	2. Telling Family

Last time on Memories and Mothers...

I can't hold it in any more. I start to cry, tears cutting down my cheeks. Austin stops singing and comes to my side. "What's wrong, baby?" Austin asks worriedly. I look away from him. I have to tell him. I manage to get the words out of my mouth, my voice quivering. "A-Austin, I-I'm pregnant."

Austin's POV/ Present Time

Ally is about to have a baby. My baby! It's going to be sooooo cute! "C'mon Ally, push!" Holly, Ally's midwife, encourages her. "Alright, one, two, three, push!" I say to Ally. She squeezes my hand and lets out an earsplitting shriek. Suddenly, I hear my bone crack. Wow, she's so strong she broke my hand. "Help, she broke my hand!" I scream, sitting down weakly. "Trish, get a nurse or a doctor or someone who knows how not to get fired!" I yell at Trish. Ouch, boy, Ally must have snapped my hand in half. There's a bruise right down the middle of my hand. Trish runs out of the room and within five minutes brings in a nurse. The nurse, Sheila, wraps an x-ray on my hand and wraps it in a bandage.

Flashback continue/ still Austin's POV

"You're pregnant with MY child?!" I say, a bit zoned out. Ally nods and stops crying. She sniffles and I tell her we need to talk.

"Okay, so here's what I've got so far. You're pregnant with my child. Now I have a few questions." I tell her. "One, how long ago was it that you found out you were pregnant?"

"About two months. I wanted to tell you, but I was scared. I was planning on getting an abortion." Ally tells me. 'What?! She wants an abortion?! I don't want to kill our baby! That would be cruel!' I think to myself. "Why would you get an abortion?" I practically yell at her. Ally flinches. Now I feel really guilty. Sad face.

"I just don't think I'm ready to have kids." Ally replies. "I want to finish high school, then college, then get married, then have kids." "I still want to keep it, though. Can't you keep it, but let me take care of it? You can't get an abortion. That's killing off an innocent life form that we created. Please?" I ask her.

"Well, fine, I'll think about it. But, remember, it's my decision." Ally says. I nod and we start working again. We've been working on a new song called Stay With Me. I start singing.

I gave you one last look

Then left you behind.

I didn't give you a kiss

Or even say goodbye.

When you starting crying

I start crying.

When you fall down

I fall down.

I left you but then

You said 'Stay with me!'

Don't matter what where when

Just stay with me!

I love you so much

I would die

Unless you stay with me

Stay,stay,stay,stay

Stay with me!

This ain't a fairy tale

Come forward please.

If I stay do you promise

That you'll be with me?

When you laugh

I laugh harder

When you smile

I feel better.

I left you but then

You said 'Stay with me!'

Don't matter what where when

Just stay with me.

I love you so much

I would die

Unless you stay with me.

Stay,stay,stay,stay

Stay with me!

Don't feel bad cuz I was gonna leave.

I'm here now it's just you and me!

Hey, stay, stay, hey-ey-ey!

Oh yeah, yeah!

*refrain/ chorus*

Stay, stay, stay with me!

"Austin, that was lovely! You should definitely sing that at your gig on Saturday." Ally says calmly. I laugh and say,"Thank you!" She nods and we both go home.

Ally's POV

I'm going to tell my mom about the baby when I get home. I have to tell her. I have to. I say bye to Austin, give him a kiss, and drive away in my purple Volkswagen(1). When I finally get home, my heart is pounding. I wonder what mom is going to say. I gulp and head inside. "Hey, Mom!" I yell towards the stairs.

"Yeah!" Mom replies. I chuckle and say, "Can you come downstairs, I need to talk to you?" "Yeah, hold on! I just need to get some orders in for Sonic Boom."

When Mom finally gets downstairs, I'm on the verge of tears. "Sweetie, what's wrong? You were happy one moment and now your crying. What's up, baby?" Mom says, worry in her voice. "Mom, I'm p-p-pregnant. With Austin's child. I've been pregnant for two months now. I was too scared to tell you. I'm sorry. I understand if you're mad at me. I was thinking about getting an abortion. Austin is trying desperately to talk me out of it. He really wants to keep it."

My mom nods. Then she starts talking. "Three things, hon. One, you are NOT getting an abortion. Two, I'm not mad at you. I'm upset that you had sex at this young age, but not mad. Three, did you just tell Austin today?" "Yes, I just told him today."

"Golly, it's ten o'clock. Get to bed. We'll tall about this more tomorrow. Your father would not be happy with you, that's for sure." I get tears in my eyes again at the mention of my father. He abused me until I was eleven, when I finally got the guts to tell my mom.

I don't start crying, but I do tell my mom to please not mention him. She doesn't. Good night, Miami. Good night, Austin


	3. Side by Side

**Hi, I hope you like the second chapter. It was not written by me. I am writing the third chapter. Please tell me if you like it. i don't own Austin and Ally.**

* * *

I finally wake at 12:00, I never slept in this late but I guess that my brain shut off. Then last night comes back to me. I can't think, how could have I told my mother? I suppose that it was for the best, but I don't want to tell my dad. I can't.

I hear my phone vibrate, it was Austin texting me. I check the text, _Ally are you ok? Have you told your parents yet? I want to be there when you do. _

_I told my mom, she wants me to keep it. We are going to tell my dad today. Please come over…. NOW…. _ I texted.

I gave a great sigh, this was it. I was going to tell my parents. I get dressed, my hands shaking as I pulled my clothes on. I place a hand on my flat stomach. It seems impossible that I a 17 year old girl is holding a baby in me.

For a while know I guess that something was going on with me. It was the sickness, mood swings. But this had been going on for a while. My mother brushed it off as a virus that 'will go away with time'. But boy was she wrong.

Then finally I took the test. Sometimes when I look back I wonder if I could have prevented this pregnancy. But it all happened so fast with Austin, when we came home late from a gig once. Then I guess that we did the deed.

But, I honestly don't think that if I knew this was going to happen I would have stopped it. I am cut off from my thoughts by an abrupt ringing that emits from my phone. I answer it, "Hey baby, I am here. Can I come in?"

It was Austin, I guess now was the moment of truth. "Yeah, I will come out." I slip my phone into my back pocket and go down to the front door. Out there I see Austin waiting for me. He gives me a hug when he sees me. "It will be ok." He says in effort to comfort me.

"Well, let's go in." I open the door and to my surprise I see my mom standing there with her arms crossed over her chest. Her scowl turns into a smile. "Hi, Austin." She takes in hand and clasps it tightly.

"Hello, Mrs. Dawson." Austin said nervously.

Austin's eyes darted back and forth as my mom smiled at him. "So can we please tell dad now? I want to get this over with." I said in agony.

My mom gave a nod and went to go get my dad. When she returned I was saying my prayers, hopping that anyone out there would save me. My dad came out from his office with a steely look. "What is it?" He asked.

"Dad, Austin and I have to tell you something." I said looking down. Tears rimmed my eyes.

"What is it?" He demanded. Just as I was about to answer Austin blurted it out. "Sir, I got your daughter pregnant and I intend to take full responsibility."

All was silent for a moment. When I looked up I say veins crisscross on my dad's head. His face was red; he looked like he was ready to murder Austin. My mom took notice to this and tried to calm him, but no use.

He came up and pushed Austin against the door. "He said through gritted teeth. His hands wrapped around Austin's neck. Austin's face turned a bright red.

"Dad, dad stop!" I cried as I tried to pull my dad off of him. But my dad pushed me back like I was nothing. My mom was able to peel him off of Austin.

He turned to me and spoke, "You fucking little slut, you better get rid of that thing or leave my house."

Tears streamed to my eyes, my world became blurry. I heard nothing but my muffled sobs. I suppose that my mom was yelling at my dad. Austin came to my side as I fell to my knees. My whole being began to quiver.

After that I remember nothing, I guess that my mom told Austin to take me away while my dad calmed down. Because when I came to reality I was in Austin's car.

"What happened?" I asked as soon I was aware of my surroundings.

"In my car." Austin said.

"What why?"

"Your dad freaked out."

My worst nightmare was coming true. My dad freaking out that I was pregnant. This was in his nature but still. But at that moment I knew of what I had to do. "Austin."

"Yes baby."

"I am keeping the baby."


	4. Ally Moving On

**Megankarate wrote this chp**

* * *

Austin's POV

"You are? Well, that's great, Ally." I tell her, getting out of the car. We go inside and her father has a very serious look on his face. I hear Ally gulp. I pat her on the back. "Lester, I'm sorry if you're mad at me and I know you probably think that Ally is way too young to have a baby. And I, I mean we understand that. Right, Ally?" Ally nods.

Lester nods. "I'm glad you understand and I have a proposition for you both. You may like it in a way, but Ally may not like it, also in a way. If you decide to keep the baby, you're staying at Austin's house from now on. I won't have another child under my roof. I'm not trying to offend you, but I think this is a better call. I also apologize for my actions.

Wow. Lester has really changed over the past thirty minutes. I guess Penny talked some sense into him. Heheheh. Ally nods, her eyes filling with tears. I nod too. Ally goes upstairs to pack up her things and I go back to my car. I'm glad that Ally is going to be staying with us. I'm also glad that I'm going to be a dad. Yay, me and Ally!

Ally comes out with a suitcase and a duffel bag, along with her backpack for school. I smile and help her with her bags.

"You have everything you need?" I ask her.

"Yes, make-up, hygiene equipment, etc. in this bag", Ally says, pointing to the duffel bag. "All my school stuff in here, of course." She continues, pointing to her backpack, obviously. "And finally, my clothes and some other stuff, like headphones, a CD in case we want to record something at your house, my iPod, etc." She finishes, patting her suitcase.

I smile and drive towards my house, which is like a block away. When I get inside, I explain the whole thing to my mom, the only responsible adult in the house right now. She said she would love to have Ally stay here. Ally said thank you and went to unpack her stuff in our abnormally large guest room.

That night, my dad came home drunk and Ally had to lock herself in her room for dear life. I was her protector and I have the cuts and bruises to prove it. My dad hit me pretty hard that night. Ouch. It hurts even when I talk about it. Ugh!

Anyways, tomorrow we have school. Hopefully we can catch Trish and Dez and tell them about it. Fingers and toes crossed until we find Trish and Dez tomorrow. Wink!


	5. Ally In The Spotlight

**I wrote this chapter. I don't own AA**

* * *

Ally's POV

Moving into Austin's house was a mistake; I was being a burden on him. His mom was being so nice and supportive. She explained to me how she was also young when she conceived Austin. She gave me advice about being pregnant, for example of things what I should and shouldn't eat. It was so much to take in.

I know that I said that I wanted to keep this baby but I often think about abortion but then soon after I feel guilty. I want to have this baby but I don't want to be pregnant. I know that it might be too late to have final regrets. I was two months pregnant after all.

Walking through the halls of school I was lost in thought of what to do. Who to tell, I wanted tell Trish but I was scared. Scared of what she would think. I know that she is my best friend but I didn't want her to know about _this thing_ until much later.

"Oh hey Ally." Austin's smooth voice cut through my thoughts as he greeted with his dazzling smile.

"Hey honey." I said nervously looking down.

"What's wrong with my girl?" Austin asked his eyes shone with worry.

"Austin, I don't want to tell Trish and Dez." I began to say before someone interrupted me.

"Tell Trish and Dez what?" Trish asked with curiosity dripping from her voice.

"Oh nothing," I said as I ran away.

* * *

I was avoiding Trish all day. I knew that I just ruined it by running away; she would demand to know what was going on if she hasn't already gotten it out of Austin.

As the last bell rang Trish caught me running for the doors. "Ally, wait up!" She called.

I didn't look behind me; instead I just kept walking leaving Trish behind. Tears welled up in my eyes as I left Trish behind. "I'm sorry Trish." I whispered.


	6. Ally Regrets

**I am so sorry that I forgot about this fanfic. I will update more! I swear. But i hope that you enjoy this chapter. I was writtem by me.**

* * *

I heard the sound of a door opening and soft footsteps walk along the floor of the house. I heard the clinking of keys and a rustling of paper and a thud on the counter. I guess Jamie went shopping. Jamie was Austin's mom. She was such a kind lady, letting me stay in her home. I know that I was only a burden to her. I hope that I can move out when I turn 18, in February. It was January now.

I wanted so much for this all to be over. I want this baby but I don't want to have it now. I am scared, what if I am a bad mother. How will my high school career go? I can't let my life end because of a baby. But I will have to put it on hold.

Maybe abortion or adoption is the better option. I bet the baby will be in a happier home. I think that it would be better that way. I tell myself all of this Bull Shit. I want to believe it but when it really comes down to it I know that Austin will be hurt and I will be also.

I have to think of the baby though. It will be better for the baby if I give it up for adoption. I think the decision was made. I will have to tell Austin sometime soon. I can't allow him to get too attached.

Almost as if on cue Austin knocks on the door and let's himself in. "Ally, how are you?" He asks as he gives me a hug then kneels down towards my stomach and kisses it and says in baby talk, "How are you my baby?" He laughs at himself and stands up straight.

"Hey, Als my mom is kicking us out of the house for tonight. She is having Work Company over so we have to go out to dinner." Austin said with a flick of his blond hair.

I give a forced smile and nod. "That will be fun. Also can we go to the bookstore?" I asked with a tilt of my head.

"Yeah, sure but what for?" Austin asks with a hint of confusion.

"Oh, I want to do some research on pregnancy and stuff." I said my voice lowering.

"That's a great idea Ally. Well let's go to Nobles and Barnes, we can eat there." Austin said as he took my hand and led me out of the house.

As we drove to the bookstore thoughts and memories flooded through my mind. It was killing my mind, but then just as I was about to overflow the memories drained as Austin's voice broke through my thoughts.

"Hey, Ally did we ever discus names?" Austin asked not taking his eyes off the road.

"No, I don't believe so." I gave a nervous gulp. I didn't want to discuss this. I was supposed to give up the baby. The child didn't deserve to be named by someone like me. They real parents should do that.

"Okay, well I think we should look at some baby name books. But I really like the names Flora and Duke. It's just a thought though."

I glanced over at Austin and saw that he had a hopeful look in his eyes. He was so happy to be a dad. It killed me that I wanted to give up the kids. I was scared that he wouldn't sign over his parental rights. I had to talk to him soon.

When we pulled into the parking lot of the bookstore Austin helped me out of the car even though I didn't need it. We walked hand in hand straight to the baby section. We found several baby name books and pregnancy books. As I looked at the pregnancy books Austin looked at the baby names.

Every few moments he would interrupt me and tell me about these names that he found. "Al, look at these names. Masa, Mason, Matt. I like those names, do you?"

I give him a small smile, "They are cute but are a little unique."

"Yeah, that's the point. I want a unique name. I don't want a run of the mill name like Ryan or Austin. I want a cool, trendy name." Austin said his eyes set ablaze with fire.

"I don't want my child to be named something like a hippy! There is no way that I will take something like River or Forrest, I mean they aren't us."

"But, Ally those names are so cool. And I also want a foreign name. I think a Japanese name or something would be so cool." Austin protested.

"But Austin you or I aren't even Asian." I protested.

"Ally you forget I love Japan." Austin said with a smile.

"Come on." Austin begged a little more. I shook my head with a sigh and waved him off as if to say, "Whatever".

After a few moments of reading I began to get hungry. My stomach began to rumble, Austin heard it and laughed. "I guess you're hungry."

I nodded and stood up from the hard floor and began to walk with Austin to the café. When we made our way up to the register we ordered our food. Then we took a seat and continued to read the books. It was so fascinating to read about pregnancy so many things that you have to worry about like not wearing underwire bras, (-It restricts the growing of breast glands), then weird things like how I might start snoring and I can't eat raw fish.

I still have so much more to learn but it's a start. My thoughts were suddenly interrupted by Austin who had brought back our food- pizza. Taking out a small slice and chewing on the warm piece I felt eyes on me. Looking up I saw that it was Austin who stared at me.

"Uh hi," I breathed with laugh.

"You are just so beautiful." Austin smiled with a soft chuckle. I shook my head in disagreement. "No, I am average."

"Ally, don't be modest."

"Okay, whatever. Believe whatever." I said with a shrug and looked up at Austin with a smile. He smiled back and placed a hand on mine.

He looked at me with loving eyes, those big brown loving eyes. I bet the baby would have his eyes. No, I can't think that way! I mentally scolded myself. I can't think that way. I can't become attached to the baby.

* * *

1:00A.M. it couldn't sleep. I can't sleep with this guilt. The guilt of wanting to get rid of the baby, I just wish I hadn't told Austin that I wanted to keep it. I was just in the moment wanted to defile my father. So I rashly said what I said and deeply regret it.

I began to weep softly out of stress, I tried to quiet the cries but I failed and woke up Austin who was in the other room. "Ally, you crying?" He asked with a groggy voice.

He knelt down at the bedside and grasped my hands. "Can you tell me what is wrong?" I shook my head as tears coated my cheeks.

"Please..." His voice trailed off.

"Austin do not hate me but I can't have this baby. I want to give it up. The stress I can't handle the stress. I don't want to put my life on hold for a baby; I want to wait until I am older so I can enjoy life more." I looked at Austin his face was grave.

"Ally please think this through. You know that things can change; I will take care of the baby. You don't have to do anything. Please just don't give up the baby. I love it so much." Silver tears fell from his wet eyes.

I spoke in a whisper that was barely audible, "Austin, I am sorry I can't. I just cannot take care of a baby at this age. Please understand that."

"I do I really do. But I don't want to live with the thought that I have a child out there and I never took care of him or her." Austin cried as his head feel down to my hands.

"Please, just understand." I pleaded to him.

I saw something in his eyes break, that glow that he always had was gone like a candle that was being blown out. "Okay, I will go along with it. I will give up my rights as a parent." With that last sentence Austin stalked out of the room.

Looking back on that memory I wished I had gone about things a bit differently. Maybe things wouldn't have been so different.


	7. Yes, I Will

**This was written by me! Please enjoy this chapter. Please let me know what you like or don't like about it. No flames.**

* * *

Austin POV:

I felt something inside of me break when Ally told me that she wanted to give up the babies. I know that it will be best for them. They can have every that they need plus more. No struggling for money or anything. Ally and I could live our lives as teenagers not as parents.

But I just can't live with the idea of there being a child on this Earth and he or she will be raised by someone else. I want to raise that baby as my own. But I know that it will be the best. But I just feel like something inside of me is broken.

The weeks went by in a blur; I couldn't keep my mind on things. I guess the thought of giving up my baby is slowly killing me. But today things a different because Ally has her first Ultrasound today, we finally get to see if the baby is healthy.

As we entered the clinic we walked over to the best to check in. "Hi, we have an appointment for Ally Dawson." I said with a slow tone. I was so nervous, what if the baby wasn't healthy. Turning my attention back to the desk I saw Ally take a clipboard and walk to the row of seats. As I followed her and sat next to her I peered over and looked at the clipboard. It had all of these questions that I didn't understand. So I just let Ally fill it out.

I nervously tapped my foot on the waxed floor, looking around the waiting room I saw several other couples. I saw one couple like us looking no older. The boyfriend gave me a good luck smile and I nodded in turn. When I turned back to Ally I saw her fiddling with her fingers, she was nervous also.

"Ally don't worry it will be ok." I whispered to her in hopes of calming her down.

"How can you say that?" She demanded, "I am 17 turning 18 and pregnant. This is so messed up."

"Babe, I don't think that it is messed up."

"Austin, I know."

"Ally, you know that we can keep this baby. I will take care of it. I will help you; we could get jobs start working now. My mom works part time at a day-care and she can take the baby while we are at school and in return we work a few shifts. She talked to me about this. She will support us, my dad also. He may be crazy but when he is sober he is not that bad. I mean when it comes to you."

Ally gave a deep sigh and looked over at me with tired eyes, "Austin I don't know-"She was cut off by a nurse who called her to be checked by the doctor.

"Ally Dawson, the doctor is ready for you know. Please follow me." The nurse with blond hair looked at us with a sweet smile. Her face is falter when she saw that we were teenager. I suppose that she saw this kind of thing often.

Leading us into the back of the clinic we finally were assigned a small room near the back of the clinic. Then the nurse left us saying that the doctor would be back soon. Ally gave a smile of thanks but it disappeared when the nurse left.

"Ally, please keep the babies. You will love it as soon as you give birth to it. Maybe even before then. I will take care of everything; you know that I will even raise the baby on my own."

"But, I can't let you do that." Ally cut in looking close to the verge of tears. "Austin, I know that you will love this baby. But I don't know if I can, I mean I would have to put my whole life on hold for a child that I might even not want. Also I don't want to struggle my whole life to provide for a child when a couple who wants children more than me can provide even more than us combined."

"I know Als, but just think a baby of our own. We will love him or her more than anything; I swear to you and think of the guilt that you will feel when you give it up." I begged as I clasped over hers.

"AUSTIN, I won't feel guilty if you just fucking drop it? Don't you think that I love this baby? I want the best for it and adoption will be the best!" Ally yelled at me as tears coated her cheeks.

So her true feelings were exposed. I finally got it, this whole time I was being selfish and was only thinking of myself but when here was Ally in pieces dying over the guilt. I felt like ship. "I am sorry." I said looked at her, brown met brown. Eyes moist with tears that threatened to spill over.

The door clicked open, quickly wiping my eyes I whispered, "Will talk later."

I turned around and greeted the doctor. She was a pretty African-American women with dreads pulled back into a ponytail. She shook my head and gave me a smile. "Hello, I am Lisa Ryan. I will be taking care of you from now on. I assume that you are the dad?"

I shook my head and gave her a smile. "Yes, and this is my girlfriend, Ally and my name is Austin." I said stepping aside to introduce Ally. She gave Ryan a smile and shook her head. "Hi, I am Lisa Ryan but call me Lisa. It is nice to meet you two. So let's get straight into business, please take a seat."

She pointed with her dark finger to the two white wicker seats. Ally and I sat down across from Lisa who sat in the swivel chair with a clipboard. "Well, today we are going to find out how far along you are. I also just want to address any questions that you may have but I just need some info for the evaluation. So Ally are you experiencing any sickness yet or weird cravings?"

Ally nodded her head, "Yeah slight morning sickness but nothing to horrible."

"Ok, good. Do you how any concerns?"

"Uh no, just on what I should and shouldn't do."

"Ah, well be careful of what you eat, limited amount of caffeine, and no raw fish. Be careful of physical exertion. I can give you some pamphlets that you can look over. Now with that out of the way ready to start the ultra sound?"

Ally gave a nervous nod. "Don't worry sweetie it will be ok. Now please lie on the table and lift up your shirt to expose your abdomen."

Ally did just that. She gave me a nervous look and linked fingers with me. Her fingers tightly laced into mine. Ally gave a sigh and winced a little as the doctor spread the cold clear jelly onto Ally's bare abdomen.

Turning on the machine she moved the wand across her abdomen. She contorted her face a few times before she looked at us. Then I saw a flicker of a fire start in her eyes. "Is everything ok?" Ally worriedly demanded.

Giving a laugh Ryan raised her eyes and smiled. "Yes, everything is excellent. Very healthy very healthy, but and it seems that you are not having _a_ baby." Ryan smiled even wider.

"What does that mean?" Ally asked in worry.

"My dear, you are having twins. I hear two heartbeats also I would like to report that you are 3 and a half months pregnant."

"What twins?" Ally said her voice growing fainter she looked as if she was going to faint. As Ryan moved the wand around Ally abdomen she nodded, "Oh yes twins for sure. You two will be busy parents but I am sure that you will make it."

Ally gave a fake laugh and looked up to the ceiling. "Is that all?" I asked politely. Ryan shook her head as she began to clean up Ally. "Please just go pay at the front desk and take these pamphlets." Ryan said as she pointed to the ones near the sink of the room.

As we walked out to the parking lot I looked over the receipt, $100.00. Man that was a lot of money. I can't keep spending like that. Even though my mom offered to pay I told her that I wanted the first on to be on me.

Driving back to my house was an awkward thing. Finally deciding to break the silence I brought up the babies.

"So twins exciting huh?"

"I suppose so."

"Listen, Ally knowing that its twins make me want to keep them even more."

"Austin..."

"No, darlings hear me out. I say look around in our community and see what kind of programs we can be admitted into. Like Mommy and me pre-k. Look we can do this, you don't have to worry about school and I can put my music on hold. We can work until the babies come I will put on extra shifts if it is needed. Baby we can do this."

I heard Ally hesitate. She seemed to be thinking over my proposal. "But Austin, we can't rely on your mom forever. I mean we will have to move out soon."

"But Als we have one more year until senior year. We can save up money, darling we can do this. Also we can still do the day care. There are places all over Miami that give free Pre-K. You can still go to college. I will even take a year off and just go to community college."

"Austin, that sounds great but your music."

"No, darling that dream can wait. I know that it will be hard but in the end it will be better. We can do this. I want to raise those kids because I love them and you. So what do you say will you keep them?"

"Yes, I think I will."


	8. Childhood's End

**Sorry for the late update but the other person that I have been writing with has been absent due to some issues. I tried to put it on hold for a little but, I couldn't after it had been on Hiatus for a while. So expect every other week or weekly updates. Please let me know what you think in detail. Tell me what you do and don't like or have suggestions on how things are written. Please let me know. I don't own Austin&Ally. **

* * *

I have just turned 18. I am now three months pregnant, we still haven't told Trish and Dez. I forbid Austin from saying anything. But now I gave him the all go to tell our best friends. We have planned to tell them over lunch at Bluebird Café. We also plan to tell them what we planned to name the kids. We have chosen the names: Masa and Allen for the boys and for girls Aribella and Rose.

Austin and I walk into the café and grab an empty table. Sitting side by side I lean forward and look at Austin with tired eyes. I have been getting no sleep because I am stressing over the babies. It's not good for me or them, but it just worries me that I won't be a good mother.

"What's with that look?" Austin asks with a small smile.

"You know." I sneer slightly. I sigh and look down. "I just worry on how they will take it." Austin places his hand over mine. He gives me a look as if to say, "They will support us". As I am about to say something I hear the voice of Trish crawl into my ears.

"Austin, Ally!" I turn around to find Trish and Dez walk into the café. Trish's face is bright with happiness; she holds a pink gift bag in her hands. It was my present. This lunch was also my birthday lunch from my friends. We were going to tell them over my birthday because it would soften the blow.

"Oh Ally happy 18th birthday! Even though it is late, I hope you like your present." Trish comes up behind me and gives me a small hug and then she places my present in from of me. I give a small smile of gratitude to her and thank her.

Then out of nowhere a small yellow box is thrown in front of me. I flinch back a bit and look up to see Dez smiling at me. "Happy birthday Ally."

"Oh thank you Dez." I carefully say as I hold up the box as if it is poison and gently shaking it. I was scared that something would explode in my face. I hear a chuckle and look to see Dez giving me an eye roll.

"Ally, you idiot you shouldn't shake it. It will disturb the crickets."

"Oh ewe!" I freak out as I throw the box away from me.

"Oh Als, I am joking." Dez laughs as he pushes the box back towards me.

"So, there aren't crickets in here?" I ask as I once again hold the box.

"Oh no, there are hissing cockroaches in there."

I freak out even more and throw the box at Dez who catches the box in his hand. He gives me a shrug and slips the box into his pocket. As I collect myself Trish pushes her present towards me. "This won't have any cockroaches in it will it?" I ask suspiciously eye the bag.

Trish laughs and shakes her head. "Oh course not. Why would I do something like that? Just chilax and open it." She urges me. I take the bag and pull out the pink tissue paper and inside I find two items. One is a new looking blue book with a lock on it the other is a worn out looking purple book.

Taking out the purple look I flip through the well worn pages. Each page contains pictures of me, Trish, Dez and Austin. From the time we were kids to present day. As I flipped through the pages more and more tears grew in my eyes. This brought back so many memories, all of these pictures.

Then I saw one picture that really pulled at my heart strings. A group picture taken four years ago, we were all spending the day at the beach, we were sweaty and wet but we were happy. We had our arms slung around one another. Life was so simple back then. We thought that we had our life planned out. But now I am going to be a Mother. Looking at these pictures made me realize my childhood is over.

As warm tears coat my cheeks Austin tries to comfort me. Wrapping an arm around me a whispers soothing words. As I begin to calm down Trish freaks out. "Ally what is wrong?"

Shaking my head I wipe away tears. "Oh nothing, just looking at these pictures makes me realize that my childhood is ending." Trish gives a small laugh, "Yes you are right." She looks off into the distance.

As I collect myself I move the book over to the side and take out the new one. I flip through the untouched pages then I realize what it was- a journal! "Thank you Trish."

"Yeah, I noticed that you were running out of room so I thought that you would like a new one and this has a lock on it. We won't be able to look through it anymore." What Trish has said has warmed my heart. I love my friends so.

As the lunch goes on we order our food and drinks and begin to eat. That's when Austin nudges my knee as if to remind me about telling our friends. I glance over at Austin who is looking down. He obviously doesn't want to start it out, so I do it.

"Trish, Dez Austin and I have something important to tell you." Dez looks up with curiosity gleaming in his eyes.

"Well," I nervously start out, "Austin and I are having a baby." I force the words from my mouth and shut my eyes. When I hear no reply I look up and see shocked expressions that grew on both of my friends faces.

"What, a baby?" Trish cries, her dark eyes growing with worry.

"Actually it's two." I whisper.

"And you are going to keep them?" Trish asks her face growing anxious.

"Yes, we are." Austin quickly says as he peers directly towards our friends.

I look at their faces, Trish is shocked, and Dez hasn't said a thing. He just looks at Austin with a look that cannot be explained. Then he finally speaks. "Austin, through I wish that you would have waited I do believe that this happened for a reason and I will help you anyway I can."

"Dez, how can you support this?" Trish cries.

"They are our friends and I trust them to take care of those kids." Dez replies in all seriousness.

Trish is shocked, she knew that Dez was serious, he was never serious. She gave a small sigh and look up at me. "I will be there for you sister. How far along are you? Have you chosen names?"

"Thank you," I whisper. "I am three months along and we have chosen the names Masa and Allen for boys and Aribella and Rose for girls."

"Have you told your parents?" Trish asks in question.

"Yes we have and currently I am living in Austin's guest room." I say my voice growing weak.

"What will you do about childcare?" Dez asks.

"Well, when I am at school the babies will go to a day care that my mom works at and in return we work a couple of shifts. My mom and I have talked this all out." Austin explains pride dripping from his voice.

"Ok, well if you ever need a babysitter you can call me." Trish says.

"Or me." Dez adds on.

I look at my friends with gratitude. I loved them so without them I might not have made it through the pregnancy.


	9. Graduation

**I hope that you like this chapter. The babies will be born soon and what do you think it should be? Boy twins? Girl twins or boy-girl twins? Vote in the comments. **

* * *

Graduation Day

The day for Ally and me to leave high school has finally come. The whole class of 2013 is waiting to be called. Suspension hangs in the air, a small chatter is hushed among the crowd as the music begins and names are called.

"Dezmond Adams." The principal says slowly as Dez skips up to the stage grabs his diploma from the lady, poses for a picture then walks off. The principal soon makes her way down the list then she comes to Ally's name.

"Ally Dawson," I turn to Ally as she slowly walks up to the stage and up the steps. The black robe swishes around her ankles. The robe hides her swollen belly; I think Ally is a bit relieved. She doesn't want to look fat in the pictures, but to me no matter what she looks beautiful.

As Ally takes her diploma from the principal she pauses for a moment and looks out the crowded. I snap a few pictures of her, she had a big smile but then it faded when she didn't see her parents. Just then as she was walking down the stairs someone called out her name.

"Ally, smile this way," It was a female voice that belonged to her mom. I turned around with everyone else and saw Ally's mom with camera in hand snapping pictures of her daughter. Ally's smile grew back. Then she lightly bounced off the steps and to her seat next to me.

I smiled at Ally and squeezed her hand. She had this look of relief, it was over high school was finally over and she would be able to live her life the way she wanted to now. Soon the time for me to be called up was drawing near.

"Austin Moon." She said as she leaned into the microphone. I stood up and slowly walked up the steps. There I saw the faces of my peers, my family of sorts. I saw the faces of my friends and people who I didn't know. Then finally my eyes set upon Ally, my one and only love.

I smiled as I accepted my diploma. She smiled back to me as she raised the camera in her hands and snapped a picture of me.

` Walking down the steps I felt different. Not in a way that you could see or feel in a way that only _I_ could feel. I felt grown up, in a sort it was good because I was growing up, but also I was truly feeling the weight of becoming a dad with the due date drawing closer.

When I sat back down in my seat I felt sad, sad that I would never sit in this gym again. I would never get to repeat this ever again. Ally sensed my sadness and squeezed my hand and gave me a smile.

Leaning over she whispered something in my ear, "This is only the beginning."

"You are so true my dear," I whispered as I pecked her snow white cheek.

* * *

The times passed quickly and it soon came to the time for me to depart from the high school and never see it the same way again. I looked over to Austin and gave him a nod in understanding. He knew how I felt. Like this was just the beginning.

Speaking of new beginnings I walked over to my Mom and gave her a hug.

"Thank you for coming."

"You are my baby girl. I will always be there for you."

"Thank you mom, did Dad now come?"

"No, he didn't and I want to talk to you about something." My mom said biting her lip. She looked around the parking lot of the school and sighed. "I am going to divorce your Father and after everything is settled I was wondering if you would want to move back in?"

I was taken aback. I never expected something like this from my mom. "Mom, why would you divorce Dad?"

"After you left he began to take up drinking again and that was the final straw so I am kicking his ass out of the house. Ally, you can move back in and I will help you with your baby. Austin can come over and visit all the time."

I felt Austin's grip on my hand tighten. I give a sigh and hug my Mom. "Mom, I love you, but I am sorry. I want to keep living with Austin. I want him to be near the babies at all the time. We have everything worked out."

"Wait, babies, you are having more than one?"

"Yes, Austin and I are having twins. Though we don't know the sex, we want to find out when they are here."

"Oh wow Ally. I've been absent from your life for too long things will be different I swear." She said as she hugged me.


	10. The First Gaze

**I know that this is short, but please enjoy it! I would have updated, but I was in Atlanta all week, and I am leaving soon for New England. I am also going to a con tomorrow! I can't wait though! Please enjoy!**

Three Months Later

The time passed quickly and soon came time for our babies to come into this world. These past three months have been bliss, pure bliss I just wonder how long that can last, because as soon as their cries are heard that's when parenthood really begins.

I sometimes wonder if Ally really wants these babies, I am scared that she won't want them. Maybe she will think that it is too hard and give up. Though that doesn't sound like my Ally, people can change.

We are here now in the hospital, waiting for Ally to dilate. She is only a few centimeters along. Pacing back and forth Ally's calm voice rings through me.

"Austin, calm down my dear." Her lips move with a simple grace. I turn to her bewildered, how can she act this calm?

"Als, I am calm it is you that I fear for, you are so young and I don't know if you are ready or not. I mean so many things to go wrong," I words become a slur as I go on with all the things that could go wrong. I am turn to Ally, tears rim my eyes.

Ally simply smiles at me and signals for me to sit on the bed. I sit on the bed and lean against her, tears falling from my eyes. She runs her hand through my hair; she whispers calming words that sound like a soft melody.

"_In this world of ours, so vast and dazzling  
there's a destined one for every living thing  
past the window, beyond, to the rainbow and onwards,  
to your fate, you will know when it has come" _

I turn to Ally who continues to sing the melodies. She also has tears falling from her eyes. As they fall down her cheeks I wipe them away with a thumb. As her rivulets of tears continue she leans in kisses me. . .

* * *

So here we are back in the present. My dream-like life is now about to come to a crashing stop. I was living a fairytale; I was in the midst of thinking that parenthood would be a breeze. I was wrong.

The past nine months has flown bye in a blur, so here I am now. The flashback is over, my darling babies are about to be born. I want this so much, but I also just wish that this would be a dream, a long, long never ending dream.

That is not the case. Austin's strong hand grips my hand as I feel pain grow through my body. Soon I can only heart my heart beat. Everything is muffled; I make out the yells and cries of the adults. I feel an arm wrap around me.

I slowly look to the side and see my mom; she gives me a reassuring smile and mouths something. I cannot hear her. I can hear no one. I feel the pain intensifies as shrieks fill the room. I feel the pressure build up then a small release.

The first baby is born. I hear a sharp voice filled with excitement. "It's a boy, Ally our baby, Masa is here." Austin says with a smile as he gazes at his son. They quickly cut the umbilical cord and clean him up. Then they take him away, that's when I freak out.

"Where are they taking my baby?" I cry out as I reach my hand out.

"Honey, they just need to make sure that he is healthy now push we have another." Austin whispers into my ear as I feel the pressure build up again.

* * *

I look at Ally as she gets ready to deliver the second baby. I am not sure that I am ready for our second baby. She shrieks even louder than the first time, the pressure and grip on my hand becomes stronger. Then just as I see white dots I hear a baby's cries.

It was the sounds of my daughter, Aribella. At the short glimpse that I caught of her before they took her away for evaluation I could tell that she was beautiful.

I turn my attention back to Ally. Her face is covered with sheen of sweat. Her hair is matted to her face. Just then before she falls asleep she gives me a smile and mouths the words, "_I did it_". I was proud of her; though this was the first step it was worthwhile.

That was when I realized the full weight of parenthood. That's when I wanted to see my babies. I was finally able to catch a nurse they led me to the nursery.

"There are your babies, second row, and the first two. Want me to get them?" I give a quick nod watch as she brings Aribella over first, as she gently places the baby in my arms that's when I truly gaze at my daughter.


	11. More the Merrier!

**Well, this is it. This is the end, I hope that you like this chapter. Do you like the ending? I am thinking of writing a sequel later on when I finish some more of my stories, but it all depends on what you the viewers want! **

October the twins are 1 month old

The twins are now one month old and they are quite a handful. There are times that I just want to quit and leave Austin and the twins alone, but I cannot do that. I love them too much. Even though Austin is very involved and helps me out whenever he can, but it is still hard for me.

At the moment, the twins are too young to be left alone so I have to stay at home and take care of them. I want so much to just go out and enjoy my young life, but I have a responsibility.

My thoughts are cut short by the cry of Aribella. "I'm coming sweetie." I coo as I pick up the fussy baby. I rhythmically pat Airbella's back and she slowly calmed down. I placed the gurgling baby back to sleep and she slowly fell asleep.

I leaned against the rail of the crib and stroked her cheek. Her brown eyes remained closed. I ran my finger across her blond hair. She was so beautiful, she looked like me and Austin, but she was a completely original character. She laughed at everything and this always made me happy to see her laugh.

"Aribella Rose Moon, you are the most beautiful girl that I ever set eyes on. I whispered as I leaned down and kissed her forehead." She twitched a little, but otherwise remained asleep.

Then I went to the other side of the room and looked at Masa, my other baby. He slept soundly in his crib, he looked so peaceful. He was such a calm baby, never whined and fussed unlike his sister. I stroked his blond hair. He slept soundly, never moving.

"Masa Allen Moon, you truly are my son." I said with a laugh as I kissed his forehead as well. I turned around and exited the nursery and took the baby monitor with me and headed down stairs.

I sat down and collapsed in front of the TV. I was so tired. I never got any sleep at night. I always had to get up and take care of the twins. I never let Austin do it because he always has to get up early and work. I wanted so badly to just take a small nap, but I couldn't I had to take care of the twins laundry.

Just as I had reached the laundry room the doorbell rang. I sighed and went to check who it was and to my surprise it was my mom. She did say that she was going to be involved more, but I didn't think she had meant it.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" I asked as I pulled the door open.

"I am here to help you out and to visit the babies." She said with a wide smile. I gave her a hug and nodded. "Thank you, mom thank you so much." I said as I enveloped her in a hug.

Even though parenthood would be hard, I had my mom and many more people to help me out. In the end it would all be worth it and maybe one day I can continue with my musical dream and enjoy my youth with my kids. The more the merrier right?


End file.
